Using a movie as an example, a corresponding MPEG-7 content description would contain “descriptors” (D), which are components that describe the features of the movie, such as scenes, titles for scenes, shots within scenes, time, color, shape, motion, and audio information for the shots. The content description would also contain one or more “description schemes” (DS), which are components that describe relationships among two or more descriptors and/or description schemes, such as a shot description scheme that relates together the features of a shot. A description scheme can also describe the relationship among other description schemes, and between description schemes and descriptors, such as a scene description scheme that relates the different shots in a scene, and relates the title feature of the scene to the shots.
MPEG-7 uses a Data Definition Language (DDL) that specifies the language for defining the standard set of description tools (DS, D) and for defining new description tools and provides a core set of descriptors and description schemes. The DDL definitions for a set of descriptors and description schemes are organized into “schemas” for different classes of content. The DDL definition for each descriptor in a schema specifies the syntax and semantics of the corresponding feature. The DDL definition for each description scheme in a schema specifies the structure and semantics of the relationships among its children components, the descriptors and description schemes. The DDL may be used to modify and extend the existing description schemes and create new description schemes and descriptors.
The MPEG-7 DDL is based on XML (extensible markup language) and the XML Schema standards. The descriptors, description schemes, semantics, syntax, and structures are represented with XML elements and XML attributes. Some of the XML elements and attributes may be optional.
The MPEG-7 content description for a particular piece of content is defined as an instance of an MPEG-7 schema; that is, it contains data that adheres to the syntax and semantics defined in the schema. The content description is encoded in an “instance document” that references the appropriate schema. The instance document contains a set of “descriptor values” for the required elements and attributes defined in the schema, and for any necessary optional elements and/or attributes. For example, some of the descriptor values for a particular movie might specify that the movie has three scenes, with scene one having six shots, scene two having five shots, and scene three having ten shots. The instance document may be encoded in a textual format using XML, or in a binary format, such as the binary format specified for MPEG-7 data, known as “BiM,” or a mixture of the two formats.
Transmitting schema for multimedia content descriptions can be cumbersome due to the large size of the schema. In addition, sending the schema in different configurations may be necessary in certain instances.